


"The Secret" -sketches, doodles, ect.

by Black_Tea_and_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, kiss, the secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones
Summary: Collection of sketches and doodles from my fic "the Secret." I'll add to this as I feel inspired while I'm working on the sequel.





	

                                                                                           

Couldn't resist drawing this scene... not completely happy with the likenesses, but good 'nuff for now. :)


End file.
